trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Sir Henry Rothingworth
Federation Representative for Standish Colony *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Lord Sir Henry Johnathon Winston Rothingworth, KG, KCB, KCVO *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Paddington Court on the Downs, Standish *'Parents: Father:' Sir Johnathon Winston George Rothingworth, KCB, OM, GVCO -- Former Standish army officer and MP. He is proud of the swath his son is making. Mother: Louise Elizabeth Rothingworth -- A proper Standish lady and society matron. Do not let size fool you. *'Siblings:' Archibald Wayne Gregory Rothingworth -- Ner-do-well second son. Archie plays dilettante around the estate for the tourists and half-heartedly pursues a wife. Elizabeth Florence Cranbroke -- daughter having secured a good marriage is setting about the task of becoming a force in Standish society Richard William Gram Rothingworth -- An up and coming young officer in the Standish Defense forces. *'Birhtdate:' 2372 Earth date *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 1.85m *'Weight:' 95.2kg *'Build:' heavy *'Marital status:' Married to Lady Grace Clarence Rothingworth . They have three children. *'Description:' Whether in casual tweeds or dressed to the nines in all decorations, Sir Henry is the very model of the modern Standish Gentleman. He is more an example of the tall angular type than the shorter round type. *'Skin coloring:' Properly pallid. *'Eyes:' Watery blue. *'Hair:' Brown fading to gray at the temples. *'Routine Activities:' Keeping up appearances and working to see that Standish and its interests are before the council. He also spends a good deal of time lobbying Starfleet for more ships. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Sir Henry is a gunnery officer, and political science major. However any Standish Gentleman can do anything that needs doing. *'Financial Status:' Filthy Rich *'Group Affiliations:' Standish Defense Force, Starfleet, Honorable Order of the Garter, Honorable Order of the Bath, Honorable Order of Victoria, Standish conservative party. *'Personality:' Proper Standish reserve and stiff upper lip. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be Prime Minister *'Physical/mental Problems:' Nothing that hasn't been fixed. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of Standish and the Federation at large. *'Special Abilities:' None *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Sir Henry is a product of the Standish public school system (which is private) and the best universities they can offer. He is further more a veteran of the Standish armed forces having served with distinction in the Standish Defense Force. Like his Father he has followed that career with a try into politics. He is currently rising in the ranks and has been appointed to the Standish Mission to the Federation Council as their non-voting Representative. He is free to lobby and even debate in council, but not being a full member Standish does not yet have a vote. As he would say of himself: "All Rothingworth men are self man men, even if we are given to using the same plans." *'Position:' As an Earth colony in an exposed position, and with no exploration resources of its own Standish is firmly in the guns & butter camp, and more guns please. The raiders are constantly eying Standish. Standish is of the opinion that the only thing stopping them are the Excelsior class starships in their fleet. To a point they are right. They are lobbing hard for the frigates Starfleet is currently surplussing with the diSodium ships coming on line. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek